primordialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Christopher Chamberlayne
Christopher Eryk Chamberlayne-Marshall (Runes: ᚺᚱᛁᛋᛏᛟᛈᚺᛖᚱ᛫ᛖᚱᛃᚲ᛫ᚷᚨᛗᛒᛖᚱᛚᚨᛁᚾ) is a extremely powerful werewolf-witch hybrid. He is the twin brother of Thomas, and the father of Lily Chamberlayne. When she was born, he left Los Angeles because he was afraid to become a father and raise her. However, when Vincent Marshall talked to him, he came back and raised Lily the proper way with Vince's help. Early History To Be Added Personality Chris has also developed strong friendship instincts. Since the birth of his daughter, Chris has become far more mature, responsible and selfless, and far less reckless, impulsive and selfish, as Lily has brought out the best inside him. Despite this, he still can be, though to a far less extent; cruel, sadistic, vengeful, ruthless, manipulative and jealous as when he declared only he will decide what is the best way to protect his daughter, and Ambrose picked up the fact that he fears Lily will grow up to call her Vincent "Daddy". Chris is a brilliant strategist, and skilled in making people suffer, traits he inherited from his mother. Powers & Abilities |-|Werewolf= Christopher's physical strength is seemingly unusually strong. He is stronger than some vampires and has shown to be able to fight vampires of greater age as well, consistently defying normal expectation of such outcomes. Christopher is currently the strongest Witch-Werewolf hybrid in the world. Christopher continues to show great skill in physical combat, such as fighting multiple vampires at once and defeating all of them, seemingly one by one. He even moved fast enough that some of them couldn't even counter his attacks and could remove their hearts in the blink of an eye. Recently, Christopher demonstrated yet another unusual level of his powers by transforming into his wolf form within seconds, something that takes werewolves hours to complete. While in his werewolf form he was able to completely dismember them in seconds. * Super Strength: Christopher possess supernatural strength that makes him far stronger than humans. * Super Speed: Christopher is much faster than humans. He possess this ability both in and out of transformation with an animalistic quickness. * Super Agility: Christopher possess superhuman agility. Either in wolf or even in human form, he has demonstrated that he can move, jump very high, climb, flip, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. He can also jump down from incredible heights with almost gravity-defying grace. * Super Durability: Christopher can take far more trauma than humans without nearly as much discomfort or injury, however, not as much as vampires. He can also exert himself for longer periods without tiring. * Healing Factor: Christopher possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning that if he is physically injured, his body will heal rapidly. Like vampires, he can heal from the most grievous of injuries, even in human form, albeit more slowly in comparison to vampires. However, unlike vampires, when a his neck is broken, he stays dead. * Super Senses: Christopher has the extremely keen and heightened senses of smell, sight, taste, hearing and touch inherent in all canines. Because he is supernatural and has powers that exceeds his wolf counterparts, he can hear, see, and smell better than that of regular canines. * Lycanthrope Enhancement: Christopher is able to make his eyes glow when angry or threatened, but only for a short amount of time. When he is furious or forced to defend himself, his anger increases all his power and abilities for a short period of time, which allows him to access some of the power of his wolf form to give him an edge. * Shapeshifting/Transformation Control: During a full moon, Brandon will unwillingly transform from his human form and into his wolf form. However, if a female werewolf is pregnant, they will not turn for nine months as the transformation would kill the baby. * Full Moon: Christopher's strength, speed, agility, and all his powers are enhanced to his peak during a full moon. * Immunity to Silver: Christopher is immune to magic bonded to silver. Weapons made of silver might wound him, but the wound still heals at supernatural rates and will not be fatal to him. * Advanced Werewolf Bite: Christopher possess a bite that is deadly enough to kill a vampire. |-|Warlock= Christopher was regarded to be the most powerful witch of all time. His daughter noted that he possessed knowledge of magic that nobody could possibly imagine. He can make illusions that are so real that he convinced Thomas that he was dying. He also can inflict pain upon others as when he made Ambrose think he was suffocating. Christopher is described as a cypher who is able to foresee the future. Vince states that Brandon is an expert in patterns, trends and cycles. However, his abilities are not absolute. Over time, the visions become more clear, and are vague in the beginning. His abilities as a clairvoyant are however, still very powerful. Weaknesses |-|Werewolf= Christopher possesses the typical weaknesses of a werewolf. |-|Warlock= Christopher possesses the typical weaknesses of a witch. Relationships Vincent Marshall Vince is Christopher's long-life friend. Their relationship with one another has grown, as they often team up to fight the usual threats towards Los Angeles. When Christopher's daughter was born their relationship had become strained as Christopher left Los Angeles. However, when he revealed that he was afraid to raise her, Vince forgives him and even tells him that he'll help raise her. * Christopher & Thomas (Brothers/Close Allies) * Christopher & Lily (Father & Daughter/Close Allies) * Christopher & Ambrose (Frenemies/Allies) Appearances Season One Trivia Name * The name Christopher is a Greek baby name. In Greek, the meaning of the name Christopher is carrier of Christ.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/christopher/ * The surname Chamberlayne is French meaning one in charge of the private chambers. https://www.ancestry.com/name-origin?surname=chamberlain References Category:The Primordials Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Primordials